


Passing notes isn't just a highschool thing

by SweetBunLove



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - NonDespair, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBunLove/pseuds/SweetBunLove
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is bored in class, just like everyone else. So he begins passing notes with a classmate.I got bored in my calculus class, and wrote this is in 40 min. Its barely even shipping, more like 'two characters interact'





	Passing notes isn't just a highschool thing

**Author's Note:**

> I know i have another fic that i havent touched in months, but this was quick and easy to write sooooo forgive me

Calculus was quite possibly the most horrendous thing humanity could have created. To any God looking in on this classroom, their view would be a total of 48 sleepy-eyed, slow responding, practically drooling from boredom students. That God would pity them dearly and strike the room down with bolts of explosive lighting and rain made up of gasoline, ending the lives of these pitiful people.

 

Since that hasn’t happened yet, Kokichi Ouma could only conclude that there is no God.

 

Absolute values and graphing functions were not difficult concepts to understand. It was barely enough to be considered complex, and for this boy that was the exact problem. Pencil chewing and crudely doodling his classmates can only get one so far into the two-hour course before boredom sets in even stronger than before. A glance to the clock behind his seat tells him that its one o’clock, so his attempts at keeping him sane lasted an hour. One more to go. He’s halfway there.

 

His eyes wander from the clock, back to his desk, then to the person sitting in front of him. No one ever sits in front of him, the obvious explanation would be that this intruders seat was taken by someone unwilling to give it up. Kokichi locks his gaze to the back of this person’s head, trying desperately to blankly stare a bald spot into the guy’s blue hair. Why is his hair blue? Come to think of it, why is blue hair so common in this school? Surely purple is superior. A bucket of water balloons filled with red dye would solve this issue, but what about the cost-

 

As he was just about to begin laying out the budget for the total cost of his….project, the blue head he was staring at bends over to one side and begins rummaging through a plain school bag. Kokichi’s eyes follow the figure and watches as a calm look-though turns into a slightly panicked search, followed by a pause, a huff, and the person going back to his original position. A slight tapping is heard from the guy’s desk, then a sound of tearing paper. All this noise is soon replaced with the sound of writing, which blends into the other several dozen pencils and pens.

 

Water balloons come in packs of one hundred and twenty, commonly. So how many boxes of red dye will he need to fill each of them up? Also, how much water would he be able to use to dilute the dye enough for it to fill the balloons completely but also keep the dye effective enough to-

 

The occupant of the seat in front of him turns his blue head (and body, but that’s not blue) around to face Kokichi, an apologetic look crosses his face as he gives a shy smile and sets a folded slip of paper onto the previously-scheming boy’s desk. Kokichi takes the paper in his hand and watches as the boy turns back around.

 

A note? A confession of love? Oh! But my beloved it is far too soon! Kokichi smiles at his own joke, trying not to snicker too loudly, and looks at the slip of paper.

 

_Sorry to ask this, but my pencil is nearly out of lead. You wouldn’t happen to have a spare pencil or a strand of .5 lead would you?_

A Chance! A simple smile turned devious once he finished reading. In his checkered bag sits an array of pencils he’s found around the campus, but mr. blue doesn’t know this, and he doesn’t _need_ to know either. Who needs budgeting when you have somebody to mess with? He scribbles out a reply equipped with a badly drawn image of himself shrugging and slips the paper back to the owner. It soon returned.

 

**Maybe I do? Ahhhh I’m too bored to check…how badly do ya need it? How badly do ya want it?**

_Too...bored to check? You mean lazy right? I’m pretty desperate here. I have less then a centimeter of lead left and I’m only on question 11 of the quiz._

Quiz? When did that happen? Sure enough the professor was at his desk and a foreign paper sat on his own. Oh well, he can do problems between replies. Another response was written, sent, and returned.

**Desperate? Wow you’re forward~! Okay I have two. But you can only have one. The blue pencil will give you right answers, but curse you to not show your work! The red pencil will show your work, but curse you to get half of the answers wrong! Which do you choose?**

_You’re joking right? They’re just pencils. I’ll take the blue._

Kokichi dives into his back and retrieves not a blue pencil (of course he wanted blue), but instead he grabs a bright pink one, adorned with hello kitty heads and pink bows. He replies once more, being sure to draw an image of himself winking to the side of his message, and waits a moment before sending over the obnoxiously cute writing utensil.

**You got me! I was totally joking. Also I lied, This is all I have!! Sorries~**

He gets a reply quick as lightning, before the boy stands up to presumably sharpen his new pencil.

 

_You’re lucky I like Hello Kitty._

This time Kokichi couldn’t contain his laughter. He’s sure that his other classmates were passing glances his way, but any possible uncomfortable feelings were wiped away with the rumble of an electric sharpener. How unexpected! Still smiling to himself, the boy sets out to write one last note, slipping it on the other’s desk before he returned.

 

**Surprising! So do I. How about we praise our lord kitty over lunch after class? You’re buying, of course~!**

He didn’t receive a reply, not that he really expected one. His quiz was calling him and he had enough fun for one class. The last hour flew by, and one by one students handed in their quizzes and left the room. Once Kokichi has stood and turned his in, he was met by a head of blue hair holding a plain school bag.

 

“I don’t know why I’m agreeing to this. You’re paying for your own food though.”

 


End file.
